


[御仓]友情延长线

by dianoacekusareen



Category: dianoace
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianoacekusareen/pseuds/dianoacekusareen





	[御仓]友情延长线

仓持看出御幸的眼神不一样，却说不出哪里不一样。像要吞噬猎物般敏锐晶亮的瞳仁，透过眼镜镜片，金色的光芒射向自己，突然不能动弹。

 

”你……“

 

”我想抱你。“

 

”诶？……那个……我……抱我？“

 

”是这么，打算的——“

 

御幸向前逼近，仓持的手没有撑住，仰面倒在床上。

 

”诶……诶诶诶？？？——“

 

”害怕吗？“

 

”等等，不是这个问题吧……唔……放开……怎么回事啊你！我是男人啊，你醒醒御幸一也！“

 

”我知道。这里长着跟我一样的东西，呐。“

 

手伸进裤子里面握住了那根软绵绵的肉棒，撸了几下听到仓持蚊子般的哼哼。

 

”看吧，渐渐舒服起来了。“

 

”嗯——！谁、谁会！御幸、等等、放开……我……“

 

”碍事的全脱掉吧。“

 

御幸一只手握着仓持的，一只手脱了他的裤子。被握着命根仓持不敢动，而且要命的是那里已经硬了。

 

之前沉迷于新出的游戏，有多久没处理过了？想不起来。糟了，不是一般的舒服……

 

大拇指刺激龟头周围的嫩肉，顶端渗出的液体润湿了手掌，撸的时候不那么干了，便可以放心地加快速度。仓持的那根在手里越来越硬爆起青筋，大腿不由自主地夹紧，颤抖，御幸看着满脸通红的仓持，放缓了速度。

 

”忍一下，会更舒服的，你等等我……“

 

御幸压住仓持，想把自己的和他的碰在一起磨蹭，忽然一只手紧紧抓住了自己手臂。

 

”啊、哈、御幸、御、那个、别停下、唔……“

 

”哎呀，这太犯规了。“

 

湿润的眼睛和吐出带有情欲的热气的嘴，连鼻尖也红红的，这可真是——

 

”说了、让你、等等我啊，你这家伙，自己舒服就好了？“

 

"啊啊、嗯、御、御幸——“

 

变得舒服之后就忘了疼，顾不得后背伤口磨蹭床单，只想让身体里的热流出来。

 

”已经……你快点……快点……唔……那边也……“

 

”……“

 

御幸把两人的握在一起磨蹭，变得湿漉漉的性器碰在一起，尺寸差不多，不过没心思管这个了。好热，好舒服……闭上眼睛，不由得爽到憋不住声音。忽然身下的仓持发出急促的喘息，声调随之升高，御幸爽到半截，睁开眼睛，发现仓持已经去了。喷出的粘液弄得肚皮上，自己手上，到处都是。

 

“……这么快。你积太久了？”

 

“……闭嘴啦。”

 

”呼……那你忍一下。“

 

御幸抓起仓持的手握住自己的上下撸动。

 

”喂！你……“

 

”仓持……动啊……就这样……慢一点也没事……啊嘶……真棒……“

 

——我为什么要帮男人做这个……不过想到刚才的自己是被他撸出来的，也确实很爽，所以……

 

“嗯……这样……喂，认真一点啦，平时你都是怎么做的。”

 

“……啰嗦！没有女朋友的家伙！”

 

“哈哈哈，彼此彼此。”

 

就算不情愿，手上也没停，而且感觉御幸的因为自己变硬变大，有种莫名的成就感。

 

“嘁、帮你就是了。”

 

仓持卖力地摩擦御幸的，手腕都酸了。想糊弄一下的时候忽然被吻住。手上的动作停了，马上又被御幸指出，仓持觉得简直要被这家伙弄累死了。一边翻白眼一边祈祷赶快结束，本来射完已经很疲惫，迷迷糊糊的犯困时，却因听到御幸意料外的告白而呆愣住了。

 

“仓持。仓持……喜欢你。三年间，一直。喜欢你。”

 

伏在肩膀上的那颗头毛茸茸的，忍不住想用手摸摸。喷在耳旁的热气痒痒的，梦呓般的告白连续不断。

 

“所以……才会一直缠着你。和你在一起。想和你……在一起。绝对不要，就这么结束。”

 

“我们，一直都是一起的，不是吗？谁也代替不了的，彼此的位置。你也一样吧？仓持。呐，仓持——”

 

“你……不会接受我吗？接下来想对你做点过分的事。所以请你——”

 

——无论如何也不要怪我。任性的我，由你来包容。

 

仓持呆然地听着，一句话也说不出来。

 

喜欢……哈哈哈，作为死党真的不讨厌这个家伙。虽然平时嘴上总是”讨厌讨厌“的，但是，这个人真的是令人钦佩，令人向往的存在。自己如果也如他一般才华横溢就好了，产生过这样的想法，但马上被打消了。这个人是孤独的，能够称得上友人的，三年间只有自己。

 

”仓持……不会很痛的，嗯——“

 

沾着自己射出的粘液的手指在后孔画圈，仓持瞬间浑身紧绷。

 

”没有润滑剂，抱歉。没想到这么突然……来不及买了。“

 

”……啊啊啊啊——混、混蛋……这……“

 

手指戳进去，刺痛胀痛异物感瞬间让仓持惨叫出来。精液只有一点点，干涩的内里拒绝更进一步的侵入。御幸抽出手指，润上自己的唾液，再次慢慢地向里推进。这次要好一点，一边插入一边划圈，指关节全部进去之后，摸到一边粗糙的突起，试着轻轻碰触，仓持突然弹了下腰。

 

”啊！……啊、哈、啊、什么……怎么了……“

 

”啊……这样啊。“

 

继续揉那里，仓持的声音带上哭腔。软趴趴的前面也渐渐立起来。御幸换了个轻松一点的姿势，伸进两根手指一起刺激那里的突起。

 

”哈、啊啊……嗯、嗯、等等、嗯、啊、啊、御、御幸、不行——“

 

前面也被照顾了，看着竖起来的那根，仓持不禁在心底感叹，真的是积太久了吗？……

 

从根部一直撸到敏感的龟头，顶端渗出的液体代替了已经干掉的精液，润滑顺畅，要化掉了，后孔被持续戳刺，分不清楚是排尿感还是射精感。好舒服……后背挺直，吐出口的呻吟渐渐破碎沙哑，不行，要去了——

 

“嘶——呜哇哇哇，御幸你……干什么……！”

 

“等一下，说了让你……忍着点，等等我……”

 

抽出手指，后面立刻变得空虚。攥住根部的手指没有使力，但在剑拔弩张的状态下还是很痛。

 

“可以……进去了吧……”

 

“——————！！！”

 

并没有得到允许，根本无视了仓持的意思，御幸将自己的肿胀推了进去。仓持一瞬间哭了出来，违背意志的泪水夺眶而出，因为痛，也因为舒服，和手指不能比的粗壮，每动一下都会擦到敏感的突起，被填满的满足感，前面钳制的手放开了，好像，随时可以射出来一般——

 

“啊啊、哈……啊……慢、慢一点、御……”

 

“……抱歉，没办法了。”

 

御幸抱住仓持的头，俯下身，腰部用力狠狠戳刺着脆弱的内壁。

 

“哈……你……你这家伙……腰伤看来是……全好了啊！啊、啊啊、那里、不要——”

 

“好热，好紧……仓持，好棒……”

 

“嗯嗯、御、忍不住了、御幸……”

 

“再等等……还没……”

 

“哈啊、别、别磨了、要死……”

 

“这里——吗，那么舒服吗？”

 

“嗯嗯啊、啊！不、不要、不要了、不——”

 

眼泪又流下来了，糟糕，太舒服……停不下来。原来互相拥抱，是这么一回事。身体接受了，心也接受了。仓持回抱住御幸的头，在他耳边低语。

 

“御幸。我也，大概是，喜欢你的。”

 

“……仓持。要去了——”

 

戳刺越来越快，在自己体内肆虐的凶器好热，里面，好舒服，脑髓也会化掉吧，和这具身体一起。简直就像，被标记了记号，从此，再无法逃开——


End file.
